Mommy Paige
by pruethesoldier
Summary: Paige and Kyle decide to get married, but what causes them to start fighting? i know the summary sucks but the story's better i swear!
1. Chapter 1

"Paige and Phoebe sit in the parlor on an early Sunday afternoon looking at pictures of Wyatt and Baby Chris.

"It's amazing you know," Phoebe says with a sigh.

"What's that?" Paige asks curiously.

Phoebe tucked a picture of the two boys into the pocket of a photo album. "That in all these years, Piper is the only one to have kids, to have a family!"

"That's destiny for you," Paige said picking up a picture of the whole family.

"Well screw destiny! I want a family!"

Phoebe stood and walked to the window. "You will honey, when it's your time." Paige crossed the room and joined Phoebe at the window.

The sun shined bright over-head and the flowers were in full bloom, it was a beautiful day outside yet Phoebe couldn't help but feel down and out.

"When is it going to be my time, huh? It's not like I haven't waited long enough, haven't been through enough!" Phoebe exasperated. "I'm beginning to think it's never going to happen for me."

"Don't be silly, Phoebe, it will happen I know it will," Paige said assuring.

"How? I cant think positive about this! You, you have Kyle. Piper has Leo. I don't know; is it just an angel thing that I'm left out of? Ever since you and Kyle got engaged I cant help but think that I'm the one that's always going to be just 'Auntie'."

Paige reached out and grabbed Phoebe's hand. Phoebe gasped.

_Kyle stands in Paige's room. "I cant believe this!" he says in wonder. "Is it for sure?" he asks Paige who is standing just a few feet away looking excited. She nods vigorously. _

"_I cant believe it's so soon thought!" Paige exclaims. "I mean we just got married, do you think we're ready?"_

"_Of course!" Kyle reaches out and embraces Paige, kissing her; then her stomach. "Wow! I cant believe I'm going to be a daddy! Paige you've made me the happiest man! How long?"_

"_Two and a half months…since before the wedding!"_

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Paige asked in a slightly panicked voice. Phoebe reeled back.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"What did you see?" Paige asked, scared by Phoebe's reaction to her. Phoebe started across the room.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe asked urgently. "i need to talk to Piper. Where's Piper!" Paige followed Phoebe up the stairs to attic, back down to Piper's room, then down to the kitchen. "Where's Piper?!"

"I don't know! Maybe at P3," Paige said quizzically. "What the hell did you see?!" she hollered after Phoebe as she ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pregnant?!" Piper exclaimed in surprise. Like Paige suggested she had found her at P3."When did she tell you?"

Phoebe shook her head."No not tell... saw!"

Pipers eyes grew large then narrowed."You had a vision of Paige pregnant?" Piper asked curiously. "That could be years away. Just because you saw it today doesn't mean its going to happen right away!" Phoebe shook her head again. " Don't shake your head at me! Remember when you had the vision of you burning at the stake, that was years into the future!"

"Piper you don't get it! It wasn't her pregnant, it was her telling Kyle she was pregnant. In the vision she said she was two months and she had been pregnant before the wedding." Piper showed no emotion on her face, if she was shocked there was no way of telling.

Piper turned around to the bar and took out two shot glasses and filled them to the brim.

"So did you tell Paige what you saw?"

Phoebe sat down at the bar took one of the glasses in her hand."No! I wanted to tell you first! I freaked out!" She said gulping the shot down. " I probably scared her to death. I better go back to the manor and make sure she didn't freak out to."

Just then a bright swirl of orbs filled the room and Paige stood in the center of the floor! "Hey!" Piper exclaimed cheerfully. Paige crossed the room to the bar, not failing to realize the shot glasses on the counter.

"Is somebody going to tell me what the hell is going on?" She snapped.

"Oh Paige I was just going to find you!" Phoebe smiled guiltily. "Back at the manor, I really didn't mean to freak you out!"

Paige rolled her eyes."Coulda fooled me!" Paige said sarcastically. "Piper you know something, its written all over your face! What is it?!"

Piper gave the "I'm innocent" look and said "Don't look at me! Look at second sight women over there, she saw not me!"

Paige turned to Phoebe."I know it was big so what is it?"

"Well Paige... have you been feeling a little weird lately?" Phoebe asked calmly. Paige gave a what does that matter look to her. "You have haven't you?"

Paige nodded her head."... and your point would be?" Paige asked sarcastically.

"Well sweetie you know what we was chatting about this morning, about having a family when it's your time?" Paige folded her arms across her chest. "...Well its your time!"

Paige looked over at Piper. "What the hell is she talking about! I would appreciate it if you talked in English Phoebe!"

"Paige what Phoebe is not so bluntly trying to tell you..." Piper said glaring at phoebe. "Is that your pregnant!"

Paige looked blankly at Piper the Phoebe who shrugged innocently."What? But... when... not now... I can't... can I?" Paige stammered. Phoebe nodded.

Paige Fainted on the spot."Paige! Paige!" Piper shouted frantically. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Paiges' eyes fluttered open and focused on worried looking Piper and Phoebe standing over her. "Not so loud!" She said rubbing her head. "What the hell happened anyway?" She asked standing up to fast and almost loosing her balance. "Did a demon attack?"

Phoebe laughed. "Not quite, more like you fainted!"

Paige glared at her in annoyance. "I don't faint!" She exclaimed indignantly and turned to Piper for confirmation.

Piper attempted to hide a smile but was unsuccessful. "You did." She giggled. "Its pretty damn funny though!"

"It is not! Paige snapped. "Why's that?"

"You can save innocents, help charges, fight demons and warlocks without so much as a stumble, but you say the word mommy and you hit the floor!"

"Ha ha very funny." Paige said rolling her eyes. "Shut up!"

"It is funny!" Phoebe pointed out. "What are you going to tell kyle?"

Paige remained silent for a moment. "I have no clue!"

"Well just ask Phoebe, she saw it." Piper suggested.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes."Thanks sis!" She said annoyed.

"Wait, what?" Paige stammered. "You did? Why didn't you tell me? What did I say? What did he say? How did he react? Did he freak out? Was he mad? Happy? Tell me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe sat in her room sulking. She was alone. Piper has Leo, Wyatt and Chris. Paige has Kyle and their unborn child. Life just wasn't fair.

It was times like this that she thought most about Cole, the love her life, and the family they always dreamed of. She'd loved Jason Dean too, she thought she'd marry him, but he ran when he found out her secret.She couldn't help but think that maybe she wasn't ever going to have a family, be like Grams, married three times and it never last! 

_What is it about Piper and Paige that she didn't seem to have? _

There was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said brightly trying to disguise her sorrow.

Piper appeared in the doorway. She crossed the room and sat down next to Phoebe.

"What wrong?" She asked inquiry.

Phoebe sighed. She couldn't hide anything from Piper. _Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be the empath?_

"Nothing" Phoebe said in the same bright voice.

She just wanted to be alone like she would be soon anyway when Leo got home from magic school with the boys. Piper looked her over.

"Phoebe I've only know you your entire life I think I know when something's bothering you!"

"It's nothing Piper just let me be alright?"

"Fine, but if you want to talk you know where to find me." She said standing and leaving.

"Yeah with your family" Phoebe mumbled under her breath.

She got out her laptop, she had a column due tomorrow. She set to work her mind temporarily off her own problems and focused on those of other people who needed her, much unlike her sisters seemed to need her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, ok i kno i've been out of town for a couple of days and i had time to write so this is where these chapters are from and i even might update one more tonight if i dont fall asleep. lol. so keep reviewing i love em even though only one person is so far but that's good enough for me. :) hopefully the story will catch on :P enjoy!!

Paige stood nervously in the Solarium, Kyle was supposed to meet her there when he got the chance. The elders kept him really busy. He was now their whitelighter but he had other charges that seemed to take up most of his time.

She didn't know what she would say to him. Phoebe wouldn't tell her anything. She told her that she needed to figure it out for herself.How was it she planned to tell Kyle that she was pregnant and she knows because Phoebe had a vision of her telling him 2 months from now?

It seemed crazy now to Paige. Maybe Phoebe was wrong. Maybe it was a past life, she has seen the past before. But that wouldn't explain the names would it? Do you have the same name in your past life? Was everything modern? Nothing made sense.

She thought maybe should try and get some detail out of Phoebe before she told Kyle she was pregnant. She wouldn't want to freak him out or get his hopes up for no reason.She decided quickly that she would have to talk to Phoebe. She couldn't risk hurting her relationship with Kyle because a simple mistake.

Piper had said Phoebe was in her room, so she headed upstairs. She stepped off the landing and almost walked right in to Phoebe."Oh hi Paige!" Phoebe said in an unusually cheerful voice.

Paige smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Phoebe can I talk to you?" She wasn't sure how to start.

Phoebe looked around hesitant. "Ok, sure." She said at last and sat down on the top step.

Paige quickly followed suit. "Um…" Paige started nervously. " I was wondering if you could give me a Um, sort of over view of your vision.

Phoebe sighed. "I told you once Paige you have to figure out how to handle this on your own I won't tell you how Kyle took it." She said and started to get up.

"No Phoebe wait!" Paige exclaimed. "It's not like that!" She paused.

Phoebe sat back down and listened.

"I was thinking in the solarium, um that maybe you made a mistake with you vision. See I don't want to ruin what I have with Kyle with a big mistake. Do you understand?"Phoebe crossed her armed and glared at Paige.

"What?" she said indignantly. "You think that I can't understand what I saw? I saw you and Kyle. He even said your name! I mean your name is Paige right?" she asked sarcastically.

"No… Phoebe I didn't mean it that way!" Paige protested.

"Oh well forgive me! What exactly did you mean by it Paige?" Phoebe snapped, but she didn't wait for a response she quickly stomped down the stairs and out the door.

Paige sat there in shock; she didn't know what to think. Why was Phoebe mad? She hadn't meant to offend her. She just wanted help. All the stress just seemed to get to her. She forced back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.She didn't move; she just sat there as if she was unable to.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whaa!" Baby Chris said as Piper picked up her young son from his bed to feed him.

She was still reeling from the news of Paige's pregnancy. Paige herself still couldn't believe it. Its one thing to take a test and find out but it's a totally other thing to hear about it from your second sight sister, she knew from experience!

The room filled with bright lights.Orbs! At one point they had scared Piper half to death when Leo just Orbed in but now she was used to it.

Leo was returning with Wyatt from their father and son fun day.

"Hey honey. Did y'all have a good time?" Piper asked before they even appeared.

Piper looked up and Kyle was in the room not Leo and Wyatt.

"Oh hello, I thought you were my boys returning."

Kyle blushed slightly. "Sorry I still don't have this orbing thing down." he sighed making Piper smile. "Have you seen Paige she said she wants to talk to me! I only have a few minutes, Mayetta, my new charge in Italy is having a hard time finding out that she's a witch. Last time I checked in on her she started throwing things across her apartment at me!"

"Poor thing" Piper said frowning.

He was having such a hard time getting used to the idea of being dead, plus being a white lighter!

"I don't know where she is. She was waiting for you down stairs and the I think she got called by a charge."

Kyle's eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. "Damn it! We can't even get a minute!"

"I feel for you!" Piper said knowing how he was feeling, it was exactly what Her and Leo went through when he was a white light. But now that he was mortal it had gotten better!

"Do you have any Idea what she wanted to talk to me about?" Kyle asked sitting down.

Piper smiled."Actually I do but its not my place to tell you. I think its something you need to hear from her!"

Kyle put his head in his hands "That bad?"

"Well not exactly bad, in fact I think its good. Surprising but good!"

Kyle smiled looking relived. Suddenly he cringed. "I got to go! Mayetta is calling, more screaming than calling! God I'll never get used to the voices in my head! Thank Piper!"

"No problem!" She hollered as he orbed out.

Life at the Manor was getting crazier and crazier! Piper put a sleeping Chris back in his bed and headed down stairs to start dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't deny your heritage!" Paige tried to explain to a young male witch.

She didn't want to be here and it was getting on her nerves! Piper called her on her cell phone to tell her that she had missed Kyle and that he was on his way to see Mayetta, who was a really pretty Italian girl that was just finding out about her powers! Why would the elders put Kyle, a beginner White Lighter, with Mayetta a beginning Witch! It was hard enough to be a white lighter when you had 3 years of experience behind your belt, She knew!

"I can do anything I damn well please!" The boy said.

Paige paused. She was going about this all wrong! "Ok let's start over! I'm Paige Matthews, I'm your white lighter."

The boy looked skeptical.

"What's a White Lighter?"

RING! RING!

"Kind of like a guardian angel." Paige sighed

"And the light thingy you did when you appeared out of no where?"

"It's called Orbing."

RING! RING!

The boy looked interested. "Would I be able to do that?"

RING! RING!

"Hold on! I have to get this." Paige said answering the phone. "Yes. Well I'm in the middle of something. Ok in a few minutes. OK!" Paige said putting her phone away. She focused back on the boy." To answer your question, no, only White Lighters can do that." Paige explained.

A true look of disappointment crossed the boys face. "Oh."

"But you can do all kinds of things that white lighters can't! Like move things with your mind! Your like my older sister Prue, she was a telekinetic."

"I can move things with my mind? Right!"

RING! RING!

"You can! What's your name?"

"Daniel"

"Well Daniel" Paige started. " Was there any time when you were really upset and something would move or a door would slam or something like that?"

Daniel seamed to actually think about her words and then a very similar face of horror came over him. It was the same face she remembered seeing on her face when she found out she was a witch three years ago right after Prue's funeral!

RING! RING!

"You say your sister was a witch?" Daniel asked. "What about you? If its heritage, how'd you become a white lighter thingy?"

Paige sighed. "I'm both. My mother was a witch and my Father was a white lighter!"

RING! RING!

"So you can move things with your mind too?"

"Well no. I can call them and they orb to me! But that's not the only powers Witches get! My other sister Piper can freeze things and Blow things up. And Phoebe can see the past, present and future, levitate, and she's an empath. There are other witches who can start fires with their minds, and all kinds of other things. But it seems that your power is telekinesis. Mine is called Telekinetic Orbing."

RING! RING!

"Are you going to answer that?" Daniel asked annoyed.

"No!" Paige said determined, then glanced at the Call ID. "Yes!"

Daniel snorted a laugh. "A powerful Witch/Angel that needs modern technology to communicate? That's original!"

"Oh shut up! Its my wedding coordinator." Paige said loosing what little patience she had left. "Hello? Hi Becky. Um no. Maybe I can get Piper to go down there? No? Kyle or me? Well let me call you back in a minute." She said hanging up the phone. "Look Daniel. Give it some time. Think about it. But I have to go right now! Call me if you need me!"

"I don't even have your number!"

"You don't need it! Just think Paige. Shout it in your head and I'll get the message and come!" Paige said and Orbed to the Manor."Kyle!" Paige shouted knowing he wasn't in the manor but he would still get the message. "Kyle it's really important. The coordinator needs us!" Paige waited. Nothing. "Kyle?!"Nothing! "Fine I'll go all by my-self!" She screamed loosing her patience all together. "We really need to talk tonight! Mayetta can wait!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting at his desk in his office at Magic School Leo thought about what Piper had told him yesterday when he got home with Wyatt. He really couldn't believe that she was pregnant. He wondered if She had told Kyle. Kyle would be thrilled. He remembered how he found out about Wyatt, then Chris. But that was different, well Wyatt was, Piper and he had been trying to have a baby for a while, or at least THINKING about it! But Paige and Kyle aren't even married!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Leo jolted out of his thoughts. "Come in!" He said at little to loudly.

An older man stuck his head in the door. "Hello Professor." He said quietly.

"Come on in Colm." Leo said to one of his oldest but best teachers. "Can I help you with something?" He asked as Colm took a seat in one of the over stuffed chairs in front of his desk.

"Its Briar!" Colm said with a bit of anxiety in his voice! " Professor I really think she's nuts! She spouts on and on about an ancient prophecy being fulfilled!"

"Really?" Leo said leaning forward intrigued.

"For gods sake she's a fire starter not a seer!" Colm said exasperated. "I am a very strong seer and I see things all the time and I see nothing of an ancient prophecy being fulfilled."

Leo nodded. "Yes Colm I'm aware that you're powerful, but maybe just maybe there are some prophecies you've not heard of?" Colm looked like he was about to object. "Not that she's right! But I'm not willing to believe she's crazy because she talks of prophecies! She is a very talented woman in her field and she is exploring other fields and that is always a good thing and you should be thrilled that she thinks your field is a wise one to study!"

"But!" Colm looked distressed. "Professor She's crazy!"

"I'll admit she's eccentric but crazy is a bit drastic! Maybe you should offer to work with her and see if there is any truth behind her words. I am very curious!"

A very pained expression crossed Colm's face. "I… Oh fine! Ok. Thank you professor!"

He finished and quickly left the room.Leo wished he could go talk to the elders. Sometimes he really missed being a white lighter. Ms. Briar was a new member of the staff, an excellent fire starter and a bit eccentric but she was far from crazy and not a liar. Maybe she did know something.

Was it in anyway connected to the happenings at the Manor? Probably not.


	8. Chapter 8

Every where Phoebe looked there seemed to be a family smiling and having fun.

Was fate taunting her?

No of course it wasn't it was just her imagination. Phoebe wanted a family o awful bad that it was nearly killing her! Her heart ached with longing.

"Phoebe?" she heard her name and looked up, it was Elise her boss. "Phoebe are you ok? You look tired!"

"I'm fine." Phoebe said putting on her best smile.

Elise looked right through it! She knew Phoebe well. Phoebe had been working for her since she tried to help a woman from loosing the very job, by writing the column for her. That was four years ago.

"Are you sure Phoebe? Is everything alright at home?"

"Yeah great" Phoebe lied.

Elise pursed her lips. "Well if your not going to talk to me about it then I might as well not ask huh?" She said sounding as frustrated as Phoebe looked. "You also need to take acting lessons, you suck at lying!"

"Sorry." Phoebe said grimacing.

Elise bade Phoebe good day and made her way out of the office.

Nothing seemed to be working on getting her mind of Paige, Kyle and the baby.Phoebe sighed and let her head fall and hit the desk.

"Ouch!" She said to herself.

She closed her eyes and imagined her 20 years down the road, not married, still living at the manor, Wyatt, Chris, and Paige's kid(s) all grown up going off to school and falling in love and getting married and starting families of there own. Then another 10 years and Phoebe is the person all Paige and Pipers kids asked to baby sit because she didn't have a life of her own!

Phoebe hated feeling sorry for herself, it was worse than feeling sorry for someone else.

Just for kicks, or more like a way to get her mind off of certain other things she wished not to mention or think about for that matter, Phoebe grabbed the horoscope section of the newspaper. She liked to check them even though half the time they were wrong, plus it was fun.

She read through hers first (She always did!):__

_**Scorpio**_

There is love in the air Dear Scorpio.  
You may feel like you are taking one step forward and then two steps back.  
Take care of details and work to get things accomplished and try not to worry.  
You will feel much better about yourself and the direction you are headed in.  
Keep your eyes wide open and try not to have tunnel-vision.  
Give people the benefit of the doubt instead of giving them the cold shoulder.  
Concentrate on yourself and what you need to do to get things done.

Then she look at Paige's:

_**Virgo**_

Exhaustion and frustration are rubbing you and your beau wrong Dear Virgo.  
It may be hard for you to find the exact direction you are looking for today.  
Things may be coming to a dramatic climax at this time and you may find yourself at an important crossroads.  
This may not exactly be the advice you want to hear, but it probably is the exact advice that you need to follow:Remember that regardless of how much you'd like to think so, the world doesn't revolve around you.

Followed by Pipers:

_**Leo**_

There is a solid grounding to the day that might  
have you feeling less than energetic to get the ball rolling, dear Leo.  
Don't be surprised if there is a sense of restriction and duty that is weighing you down.  
In the natural cycle of things, times of rest and reflection are extremely important.  
The moon is in retro grade and conflicting with Mars, so things will be tight on the home front,  
emotionally, and budget wise.  
Don't think that you always need to be on the go in order to make progress.  
Put your warring nature aside for a day and take it easy.

"Huh!" Phoebe said to herself.

Of course she knew that she couldn't really believe these but she hoped that AT LEAST hers was true. And she was focusing on her work and she wasn't giving anyone the cold shoulder. Was she? Well there was that snip with Paige! But that was Paige's fault, she was the one accusing HER of … what was she accusing her of? Of miss seeing a vision?

Phoebe sighed, knowing she owed Paige an apology. Phoebe grabbed her things and headed out of her office figuring she could go work at the Manor until Paige came home, when she would promptly apologize!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Becky." Paige said smiling as she approached her wedding coordinator.

Her and Kyle agreed that it would be best to hire her because they where always busy and they would never get married other wise for the simple fact that it would never get planned. But Becky wasn't smiling.

"Paige, Bad news."

Sighing Paige said "Now what?"

Becky looked at her with sad eyes. "The church isn't available."

"What do you mean isn't available? Move the date to a day it is available."

Becky shook her head. "That's not it Paige. They just refuse to do it. They said they've heard rumors that you're into Witch Craft and they won't allow a follower of satin marry in their church. 'It would be blasphemous!' was the priests word."

"What?!" Paige was stunned.

"Yeah I know! Isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard of? I told the priest that if Paige Matthews is a witch, then I was a fairy!" Becky said with a snorting laugh. "So we have to find another place for the ceremony."

"NO!" Paige shouted.

Becky looked frightened and taken aback.

"I'm sorry!" Paige quickly recovered herself. "Its just that, that church means a lot to me! It was the place my real parents gave me to when I was born and the place my adoptive parents got me and the first place I found out I was a…" Paige paused. "A younger sister!" She finished quickly.

Becky's deep green eyes bore into Paige as if she was reading her soul. "I don't think their going to change their minds on this Paige, I think your just going to have to live with the fact that you can't get married there!"Paige folded her arms across the chest in defiance."Paige I've been doing this for years ok? I know situations like this." Becky said matter of fact like. "Priest who won't marry a couple because they aren't both the same religion or because they aren't member of the church, or its an inner racial couple. All kinds of crazy things that you're going to have to deal with."

"What's happened?"

Paige turned around to see Kyle strolling up.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at work." He said smiling.

"Nothing!" Paige said irritated that while she was feeling awful and dealing with the wedding and being pregnant while he was off with is pretty little Italian charge! "Let me deal with this Becky. I have to go!"

She stomped from the outdoor café to her car and drove away.She was seething with anger and frustration that she could barely even see straight.

Paige opened the door to the manor and Phoebe rushed at her. "Oh Paige I'm so glad to see you! Piper said you went to see Becky!" Phoebe abruptly stopped talking and looked hard at her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Paige knew she looked like she hadn't slept in a day or two, which she hadn't really. She also knew she looked like she was really pissed, and then all of the sudden she lost control and broke down into tears


	10. Chapter 10

"Over budget?" Piper exclaimed looking down at the invoice form for P3. "This can't be right!"

"It is." Austin, Pipers new assistant manager for the club said shaking his head.

Piper read and re-read the paper. "How? I calculated everything!"

Austin took the paper from Piper. "Look, you estimated! Look around! The stage area expansion got you the most. Plus the new paint, and counter top. Renovations on this place are killing you." Austin sighed. "Plus you're getting BIG music. And P3 has been closed 3 nights a week for the last 2 months for the work and you loose lots of money when you're closed."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but your going to have to find a way to get some money in your bank account before it bounces!"

………………………………

Later that night Piper sat at the table with her family. She had called a family meeting and the only person missing was Kyle who conveniently had a meeting with the elders at the moment.

"Ok" Piper said standing up. "There are some serious problems that we all need to talk about!" Leo, Phoebe and Paige looked up at Piper in silence. "First, there is P3! We need to find a way to get some money! We're over budget this month because of repairs. Any idea's on how? Some thing we can do, that will attract customers?"

"What about a talent show?" Leo asked. "They seem to be very popular."

Piper shook her head. "No that won't bring in any money, just take up money!"

"Not if you charge a try-out fee!" Paige chimed in. "You could call it a musical talent competition."

"Yeah!" Phoebe said excited. "You could call producers and let them know! You can put up signs, and give out a cash reward of 500! Charge a 20 dollar try-out fee. Me, Leo, and Paige can be judges and the top 20 make it! Then every Friday night have 2 compete and the winner advances! Keep doing that till your down to the last 2 and have one more final competition, winner gets a 500 reward. You can put on the signs that there may be talent scouts in the club to encourage people to try out!" Phoebe said. "It'll be like our own little American Idol! Except after try-outs let the crowd vote! So Leo, Paige and I won't have to be tied up!"

Piper didn't think it would work. "I don't know! It would only bring in about 1500 and that's an awful lot of work for that little money!"

"You also have to account for the money that the crowd will attract." Leo told Piper in a re-assuring voice.

Piper nodded. "Ok. I'll run it by Austin and see if he thinks it's a good idea." Piper paused. "Ok next order of business! Phoebe and Paige! What ever is wrong what ever your mad at Paige about, has got to end."

"Taken care of!" Phoebe said putting her head down on the table.

"Oh!" Piper said confused. "Well, there is also the problem with the wedding."

"WHAT!" Paige asked defensively.

Piper sighed. "Nothing that can't be fixed! It's just that you've been extra crazy lately and I think you need to take a vacation!"

"But it's to close to the wedding there's to much to do!" Paige protested.

"Pipers right Paige." Leo said lightly. "You're under a lot of stress and it's getting to you! Between the wedding, your witch duties, white lighter duties and being pregnant and hardly ever seeing your fiancé you're not sleeping right, not eating right and you're on edge all the time!"

"I agree" Phoebe said lifting her head up. "You need a vacation!"

"So it's settled. Paige gets a vacation!"

"Talk about being voted of the Island!" Paige grumbled. "Why do y'all get a say anyway?"

Piper glared at Paige. "Because we love you!" she finally said smiling. "Plus we're the ones that have to put up with you and Grumpy Paige isn't fun to deal with!"

Phoebe started rummaging through her purse.

"What are you doing?" Piper demanded.

"Looking for something!" Phoebe said without looking up. "Aha here it is!" She said pulling out what looked like a coupon. "this is for Paige!"

"What is it? A coupon for 2.00 off Crest Whiting Tooth Paste ?" Paige ask sarcastically. "Are you trying to tell me to brush more?"

Phoebe Pursed her lips. "NO! It's a 2 day pass for the Dream Day Hotel and Spa! Someone I enter viewed for my column gave it to me and I never used it! It's still good!"

Piper smiled. "Perfect. So Paige will leave tomorrow on a two day vacation."

"Do I get a say in this?" Paige asked annoyed.

"No"

"No" Phoebe and Piper said in unison. Paige sighed and glared off into space.

"Now… on to other issues. Kyle is getting to be a problem! He's a big source of Your frustration Paige! He's not making time for you, the wedding or anything else besides his charges, which is another thing, he's our white lighter too, he should come when we call. What if there was an emergency?"

"What do you want me to do?" Paige protested. "I've tried to talk to him! I've even tried scheduling a meeting with him but he always misses them or shows up really late when I'm off dealing with Power of Three stuff or MY charges! By the way, who's going to help my new charge while I'm off on my mini Vaca.?"

"You can take him your cell and have him call me!" Phoebe offered. "Helping people is what I do and it would be fun to play white lighter for a day or two. If there is serious trouble, which I'm sure there won't be, we will call you ASAP. Ok?"

Paige pursed her lips once again. "I guess! You guys are seriously sending me away? This bites!" She mumbled.

Piper clapped her hands. "Ok. Back to the subject!"

The room lit up with Orbs.

"Hey." Kyle said sitting down next to Paige. "Look honey, about…"

"Later!" Piper interrupted. "Kyle you have to come when we call you! There could be an emergency! We're your charges!"

Kyle scrunched his forehead. "I can sense when you're in trouble or hurt. If you where I would come!"

"Kyle you can't just come when you know there hurt." Leo spoke softly. "A white lighter/Witch bond is more than that! Your supposed to guide them, help them make the right choices, and council them. Sometimes they need info from the elder on demons and other things."

"What about Paige! She can do that just as easily! She has to take on some responsibility her self!" Kyle said defensively.

"What?!" Paige demanded. "How do I got to the elders for info when a demon might get ready to attack and we need the power of three? And I do take on responsibility! Who do you thinks been planning this wedding? Who do you think heels Piper and Phoebe when you don't answer there calls? Who do you think takes care of my charge? Who do you think washes your cloths for you? I do all that!" Paige paused. "How dare you say that? You're the one that's ignoring calls from US! You're the one that doesn't hardly come home at night! And you're the one that won't help out with the wedding and spend time with me! You're always busy with your stupid charge in Italy!" Paige screamed at Kyle. "And you want to know what Broady? I don't think I want to marry you right now, or at all if this is a preview of our lives to come!"

Kyle was silent for a moment. "Do you want me to leave Paige? Because if you want me to, I will and I won't come back."

"If that's what you want go Kyle! I love you and I want to be with you and the baby I'm carrying deserves to have you in it's life, but don't let that keep you here! If you want to go, GO!!" Paige ran out of the dinning room, up the stairs and into her room and slammed the door.

The first person to say anything was Kyle.

He looked confused. "Baby?"


	11. Chapter 11

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Phoebe said groggily

"Hello?! Is this Phoebe?" A strange voice asked.

Phoebe sat up and groaned. "If Elise told you to call, tell her I said, "It's to damn early to come in, it's only…" Phoebe paused opening her eyes and looking at her alarm clock. "3:00am! Who the hell is this?"

The line was silent for a moment. Then the voice spoke. "Umm… sorry, this is Daniel. Paige told me to call you if I needed you. Can you come over?"

"At 3:00 in the morning? Are you serious?" Phoebe asked in a tired, dull voice.

"Yes I'm serious! Look I know what time it is and I'm sorry to wake you up, but look I have a witchy emergency! And I need someone who can help me! So can you help me or not?" Daniel said in a slightly panicked annoyance.

Phoebe sighed. "Yeah ok. Give me directions. And I'll be there as quickly as possible."

"What? I never gave Paige directions; she just knows where I am! Can't you just orb here?"

"No!" Phoebe said annoyed. "I'm not a white lighter like Paige! I don't orb! Paige is your white lighter, she senses you, that's how she knows where you are! I don't sense, at least not that way!"

"Oh, well…"

"Look, do you want me to come or not?" Phoebe asked angrily. The line was silent. "Hello?" Phoebe shouted into the phone.

"Ok! Yes! I still want you to come over! Please hurry!"

Daniel gave Phoebe directions to where he lived and hung up. She slipped a pair of pants under her nightshirt and headed out. The paper said 80097 Ambary Street, Apt 201.

Phoebe turned onto Ambary Street to see a mass crowd gathered around. She got out of her car and walked up to a police officer that was on the scene.

"What's going on Officer?" She asked over all the noise.

"Well it appears that there's a room up there on fire and none of our men can get up there. What we can figure out is why it's not spreading to the rest of the building!"

"Which apartment number?" Phoebe asked panicking.

"201, why? Do you know whose apartment that is?"

Phoebe's eyes grew wide. "Yes, he's my friend, Daniel! I just met him but he's a really nice guy! I got to get in there!"

"We can't allow that ma'am."

"You see me now, you see me not, I gone somehow, I've been forgot!"

Phoebe muttered her quick spell. She ran up the steps of the building muttering as she went so no one would remember seeing her.

"Daniel!" She shouted running up the stairs. "Daniel!" On the 6th floor she smelled the smoke.

"Phoebe? Phoebe is that you?"

Phoebe pushed her way through door 201 and was blasted by a wave of heat. Daniel was stand in the middle of the kitchen with his spray hose shooting out water like a fire hose.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Daniel said scared. "I was a asleep and I woke up because I smelled smoke and I came out here and the couch was on fire! So I called the fire department and got out my extinguisher. I used it all up and the fire still hadn't gone out so I got the dish spray thingy and pointed it at the fire, but it didn't reach. Then all of the sudden water just explodes out of the end!"

"How did the fire start?"

Daniel shook his head. "No idea! Can you help me put it out?"

"Did the thought of getting out ever occur to you?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.

Daniel look confused. "No, but it should have shouldn't it?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes! "No of course not! That's the last thing everyone who's home is on fire thinks about! The first thing is 'gee, lets get the dish sprayer.'"

Phoebe grabbed a trashcan and went into the bathroom, filled it up with water, came out and dumped it on the flames. They sputtered and smoke, then died.

"That's how you put out a fire!" Phoebe said annoyed. "Not a stupid little hose!"

"Why didn't the fire department come?" Daniel asked putting his sprayer back.

"They did, but they couldn't get up here."

"How do we explain this? Scorch marks, but not fire!"

"Hello we just put it out!"

"Well no duh! But we, two people with a spray hose with crappy water pressure and a bucket of water put out a fire that the fire department couldn't get too!"

"What fire?" Phoebe asked smiling.

Daniels stared at her like she was stupid. "Hello, look around you!"

"Let the object of objection, become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen" Phoebe said quickly.

"What did…?" Daniel started.

His jaw dropped in surprise as the place magically turned back to normal.

"What fire? It was just a false alarm!"

Daniel just stood there dumb struck, but Phoebe figured he did that a lot.

"Ok, now you go down stairs and tell the nice officers that it was a false alarm, that you left your coffee pot on and it started smoking and you freaked out, so that all those nice people down there can go back to there apartments and go to sleep!"

Daniel nodded. "Ok."

He walked to the door then turned around.

"Are you coming?"

"Nope" Phoebe said laughing. "I'll wait here while you handle this on your own!"

"Gee, thanks. How will I ever repay you?"

"A cup of coffee?" Phoebe suggested, and then busted out laughing. Daniel shook his head and left Phoebe in the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Piper was sitting in the kitchen when Phoebe came through the back door.

"Well hello there!" Piper said in an incentive voice.

Phoebe gasped and jumped. "Christ Piper you scare the crap out of me!" Phoebe said in a half whisper. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm fixing to start breakfast for Leo. But I think the real question is what are doing just getting home."

Phoebe sat at the table and took a banana out of the fruit basket while Piper poured a cup of coffee. "Can I get one of those?"

"One condition." Piper said waving the cup of coffee under Phoebes nose.

"Name your price!" Phoebe sighed. Piper smiled and laughed.

"Spill!"

Phoebe nodded. "Figured that's what you wanted."

Piper put the cup down in front of Phoebe and she took a long sip.

"It was Daniel!" she said in a slightly annoyed tone. "He managed to set his apartment on fire, hold the fire to a minimal while somehow keep fire fighters from getting up the stairs!"

"What?!" Piper exclaimed.

"That would take some serious witchy powers!"

"That's what I was thinking, but I don't think it was just his powers at work!"

Pipers face dropped. "You think someone else is trying to harm him?"

"No" Phoebe said taking a deep breath. "I think someone is testing him! He's telekinetic, like Prue, and he's strong but not strong enough to do all that!" Phoebe paused.

Piper noticed sadness in her eyes when she mentioned Prue. It was true that Phoebe and Prue always butted heads when she was alive but piper thought it was harder on Phoebe because of that. Piper herself would always know that she and Prue and a friendship beyond a sisterly bond, where as Phoebe couldn't be so sure.

"What I think," Phoebe continued. "Is that someone set his couch on fire, and put some kind of blocking spell up so the fire department couldn't put it out, leaving it all up to Daniel to save his life and possibly the lives of all the other tenants. A test!"

"Huh." was all piper said. She thought about the whole scenario. "What happened? How did you find out?"

"He called me." Phoebe groaned thinking about what had happened. "When I got there I had to use a spell to sneak passed police and fire rescue. When I got to his apartment water was blasting out of his dish hose, keeping the fire under control, and I used a bucket of water to put the rest out!"

"Wow, how'd you explain the mess to the fire department?"

"I used the vanishing spell to restore everything to the way it was before, and Daniel told them the coffee pot got left on and started smoking and he freaked and called 911, and it was a false alarm."

Piper looked at Phoebe. She thought there was a glimmer of pain in her eyes.

"What?!" Phoebe demanded.

"What?" Piper asked innocently.

"Your staring at me like I'm some damned specimen your about to dissect!" Phoebe complained.

Piper scrunched her face. "Gross analogy!"

"Well?"

"What?"

"Oh for heaven sake Piper, you want to ask a question, so ask it!" Piper frowned.

"Why do you look so down?"

Phoebe gave Piper a face that said 'stupid question'.

"I was woken up at 3:00 this morning to put out a fire, after going to bed a nearly midnight! What do you expect?"

"What's Daniel like?" Piper asked changing the subject.

The look annoyance and something else that Piper wasn't sure what was crossed Phoebes face.

"He is repugnant and galling, yet palatable." Phoebe wrinkled her nose.

"What do you mean by that?" Piper asked confused.

"It means he's an annoying ass, but I can stand him!"

"Is he cute?" Piper asked smiling.

Phoebe sighed.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind I want answered."

"He doesn't like being a witch." Phoebe said changing the subject.

"That's not answering my question Phoebe."

Phoebe ignored her statement and continued. "I think it's because he's always good at everything he's tried, so he's been in control of everything. But now he's not to good at it and its uncontrollable."

Piper laughed.

"Still not answering my question Phoebe."

"I told him that all he needed to do was practice his powers and he'll improve, then he won't feel so out of control."

"PHOEBE!" Piper snipped. "That's not answering my question!"

Phoebes face flushed with anger.

"Fine Piper! YES! Ok? He has really light brown eyes flecked with green that are amazing and wise and intelligent! He has dark, almost black hair that looks so soft that I'm dying to run my fingers through it! I want to jump his bones even though he's rude and shows absolutely no interest in me what so ever! He thinks I'm annoying and a know it all. But to answer your question, YES, he is cute!"

"Who's cute?" Leo said coming down the stairs with baby Chris in his arm and little Wyatt behind him scooting down them on his butt.

"Cute?" Wyatt asked in a cute voice and shrugging.

Piper bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Ugh!" Phoebe exclaimed and stomped upstairs.

Piper heard her door slam. Piper burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, it was a very peaceful place. Leo had shown him before he clipped his wings.

He thought about the night before. He replayed the scene in his mind.

_When did things start getting tense between him and Paige? And now Paige was pregnant? How could this be happening?_

Kyle closed his eyes feeling the wind rush over him, calming his every nerve.

_**KYLE!**_

Kyle jerked out of his calm state and blinked at the sound of his name. _Where did the voice come from?_ He wondered looking around. __

_**KYLE! Please I need you!**_

The voice belonged to his charge in Italy.

Kyle sighed and orbed to her. "Mayetta what is it?"

"I touched this!" Mayetta said holding up Kyle's sweater he had been missing. "And I saw babes."

"What do you think that means?" Kyle asked her as he sat down on her couch.

"I don't know but it can't mean I'm having one because I'm not married!"

Kyle gave a bitter laugh. "You don't have to be married to have a child Mayetta."

Mayetta's eyes grew big and round. "Of course you do! It is unrespectable to have a babe unwed!"

"Accidents happen." He said knowing all to well.

"Not to me! You must have relations with a man to conceive a baby and I have not, and will not till I wed, t'was a promise I made to my granny on her death bed!" Mayetta said in a snotty voice.

Kyle smiled. "You know my fiancé thinks I'm having an affair with you?" he blurted before thinking.

"Ugh!" Mayetta said disgusted. "Why on earth would she think such an absurd thing like that?"

"Well she didn't actually say she thought it, I could just tell she thinks so. I guess it's because I'm here a lot."

"Oh well," Mayetta replied. "You have to be! It's not like you find out you're a witch every day! I bet she has no idea how scary visions can be!"

Kyle's face grew dim. "No but her sister Phoebe does, she has the same power you do?"

Mayetta's face lit up. "Really?" She asked in an awed voice. "She is a seer also? Oh I would love to talk to her!"

"I'm sure she would enjoy a chat with you also. So you called me to tell me about your premonition?"

"Well yeah!" Mayetta answered. "Do you think, Phoebe you said her name was, would really like to talk to me?"

"Yeah." Kyle said.

"It's not every day you meet someone with the same powers as you, right?"

"Right." She said slowly. "Kyle, could you do me a wincey little favor?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Could you take me to see Phoebe?" She asked biting the nail on her index finger.

Kyle thought for a moment. "I think she's rather busy at the moment. She works on a magazine, but I might be able to arrange a meeting, yeah."

"Oh goody! Will you let me know as soon as you ask?" Mayetta smiled.

Kyle nodded. "Sure thing."

"Great!" Mayetta said. "You can go now." She made a sweeping motion with her hands to let me know I was dismissed.

"Mayetta did anyone ever tell you it was rude to dismiss your friends like that?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"What friends?" She replied lightly. "The only people here are you and me. I'm me and you, well, you are a servant."

Kyle's jaw dropped. "I am not a servant!"

"Sure you are!" Mayetta said laughing. "Those elder things you talk about, they didn't send you to make nice with me, they sent you to help me, that means you're a servant! Now if you could please leave, I would like that kindly."

Kyle orbed out.

_No wonder the friggin elders gave her to a rookie, no experienced white lighter with common sense would take her on as a charge!_ He thought miserably.

Back at his perch above the city, he meditated. Kyle knew he needed to talk to Paige. He hadn't been back to the manor since the argument with Paige. That was the last time he saw her, and he was missing her like crazy. Plus, now she was the mother of his unborn child, and he wanted to hold her in his arms and make up of all the stupid mistake he had been making in the time since he met her. He loved Paige now more than ever and was really beginning to wonder why she loved him.


	14. Chapter 14

"ah, that feels good." Paige moaned, as a really gorgeous masseur ran his strong fingers down the small of her back.

"Your tense Paige." the masseur said in a French accent, thick with southern drawl. "How does a delicate flower like yourself get so… what's the words I'm looking for?" He paused thinking. "Knotted up?"

"Let's just say I'm always on the go!"

"What do you do for a living?" Paige groaned, not wanting to think of her life outside her awesome massage. "Um… can we call human services?" Paige asked unsure.

"You help people?" He asked confused.

"Something like that, yeah."

"I'm going to massage your thighs and calves." The masseur said placing his hand just below Paige's butt. "I hope you aren't terribly ticklish."

"Not at all." Paige said closing her eyes and taking in the warmth and feel of his hands on her thighs.

She felt her mind float away in the bliss of the massage. Paige breathed deeply thinking about her fight with Kyle the other night, and immediately felt herself tense.

Stop that! She commanded herself. Don't think about Kyle; just enjoy your self!

_I need to see you!_

Paige heard the word spoken as clear as day.

"Did you say that?" She asked looking around.

"Say what?" The masseur asked confused.

_I need to see you, and talk to you._

"Kyle?" Paige asked, finally figuring out who's voice she had heard.

"No, my name is Antonio." The masseur said with a frustrated look on his face.

"Sorry." Paige apologized quickly.

Why is Kyle calling to me? Paige thought angrily. Can't a girl get some R&R without witchy/white lighter chitchat?

_Paige I need to see you! Please! Please talk to me!_

"Ugh!" Paige exclaimed throwing her hands over her ears.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Antonio asked abruptly pulling his hands away.

"No it's just, all of a sudden I got this AWFUL ringing in my ears! And it's giving me a headache. I'm sorry, you're an excellent masseur, but I have to end the session early. Thank you."

Antonio nodded and exited the room to allow Paige to put her cloths on.

Orbs filled the room, and Kyle stood in front of Paige who clung onto her towel try to keep herself covered.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Kyle demanded.

"Excuse me!" Paige snapped. "I was in the middle of something!"

Kyle taking in Paige's state, "What exactly was that?" He said accusingly.

Paige's eyes narrowed. "Oh don't even go there! It was a massage!"

"Well you could have at least answered me!" Kyle said loudly.

"Ooh!" Paige began to simmer. "It doesn't matter what I'm doing, I should drop it to talk to you, but if your busy, or doing something, you can ignore me?" Paige said angrily through gritted teeth.

"That's not fair, that's not what I said, or what I meant Paige and you know it!" Kyle said in a little louder than a whisper.

"No, Kyle Broady, I don't know it!" Paige shot back.

Kyle shook his head. "You know me Paige. You know me to my soul!"

This time Paige shook her head. "I thought I did, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Oh don't say that honey! I love you." Paige hung her head in silence. "Paige I know that you love me too." Kyle's voice cracked.

"I do." Paige said in a slight whisper. "I love you more than words can say, but…"

"No buts." Kyle told her.

Paige looked up. "But, I think we need a break." Tears rolled down Paige's face.

The color drained from Kyle's face. "What?" He sounded panicked.

Paige covered her face, tear flowing from her eyes. "I can't do this anymore!" she said miserably. "I'm calling off the wedding."

"Oh Paige don't!" Kyle said pulling her into his arms.

"Stop." She told Kyle pulling away from him. "You're just making this harder." Paige's body began to shake with grief. "You have to move out."

"You don't mean that!" Kyle said indignantly. "Paige do you here yourself?"

"I know what I'm saying Kyle!" Paige said through the tears.

"Please Paige," Kyle begged. "Tell me you don't mean what your saying. Please don't tell me we're over!"

"NO!" Paige said crying harder. "Not over, just on hold. We need to be apart for a while. To get a grasp on our lives! To figure things out!" She said wiping her face. "I love you, and I'm willing to give us another shot, after a break."

Kyle sat down. "What about the baby?"

"I don't even know if it exists yet! I still have to go to the doctors." Paige said looking away.

"And if it does?" Kyle asked.

Paige avoiding eye contact replied "We'll discuss it then, not now."

"Paige, look at me please."

Paige looked at the man she loved, and her heart ached. Tears ran down Kyle's cheeks.

"Please go." she said in a whisper.

Kyle sat there a minute, then stood. He looked as if he wanted to say something. As if deciding not to her turned from her. Paige's eyes flooded with tears. Kyle abruptly turned back, pulled Paige into his arms and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Paige Matthews, I love you, and I won't let you go!"

Paige smiled sadly. "I know." She said as her love orbed out.

Paige put her cloths on and made her way to her room. Closing the door behind her, Paige felt her legs go weak, and fell to the ground in a heap of emotional mess. God! What am I going to do?! She screamed in her mind. What am I thinking? I must be going crazy!


	15. Chapter 15

"Piper?" Leo called making his way upstairs.

He had just gotten back from magic school.

"We're in here!" Piper called, sticking her head out of Paige's bedroom door. "Can you bring the boxes on the landing?"

Leo looked down and sure enough there was a stack of boxes right by his feet. Picking them up he examined them and carried him down the hall.

"What's going on? What are the boxes for?"

"Paige kicked Kyle out." Piper said without emotion.

"She did what?" Leo exclaimed.

"Kicked me out." Kyle repeated Pipers words. "Can I get those?" He said gesturing to the boxes.

"Where are you going to go?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I don't know!" Kyle said with a heavy sigh. "Sense technically I'm dead, I can't exactly use a credit card now can I?"

"Nope!" Phoebe said smiling. "Just one the perks of being dead! Hey at least you don't have to pay taxes anymore!"

"Yeah! That's the highlight of my life Phoebe, Thanks!" Kyle snapped.

"So what? We're just sitting here watching him pack doing nothing?" Leo demanded.

"Well actually we're standing!" Phoebe pointed out.

"Not helping Phoebe!" Leo said, gritting his teeth. "So why is Paige kicking you out?" Leo wondered.

Filling a box with cloths Kyle looked up and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Here." Piper said handing him a shirt.

"There had to be a good reason," Phoebe said in Paige's defense "I mean, if it was me, ok, I always do stupid stuff, but Paige, she thinks things through!" Piper smirked. "That didn't come out right!" Phoebe said chewing on her bottom lip.

"So we're going to let Paige just kick him out?" Leo asked his wife and sister-in-law.

"Well, yeah!" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I mean; this is the power of three we're talking about, not just ordinary sisters."

"Plus Paige owns this place too!" Piper chimed in.

"Well if that's the case, so do I!" Leo snapped. "What if I don't think he should leave?"

"You could go with him!" Phoebe said jokingly, causing her to get glares all around.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Kyle closed his box and carried it out of the room.

"It's ok Leo, I'll figure something out! The girls are right, this is Paige's home no mine, I have no right to be here!"

"That's bullshit and we all know it Kyle!" Leo shouted.

"Just let it go!" Kyle said going down the stairs.

Leo followed him down.

"Don't leave just yet." Leo said taking the box from him.

"Just let me talk to the girls."

"Leo, they hate me, they're happy to see me go!"

"They don't hate you." Leo reassured him.

"Well they don't like me!"

"They don't know you!" Kyle sighed. "Exactly, they let a complete stranger move in because their baby sister wanted me here, and now that she doesn't, I can't ask them to let me stay!"

Leo frowned, knowing that Kyle had a point.

"Look, I know that the girls have come to care about you, just let me talk to them, let me help them see that!"

"Fine. I won't say I told you so, later!" Leo went back upstairs to confront his family.

He found Piper and Phoebe loading a box with Kyle's belongings.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"We're helping him pack." Phoebe answered.

"I know that, but why? Why are y'all letting this happen?" Leo demanded.

"There's nothing we can do about it, Paige doesn't want him here!" Piper said loudly.

"Do you?" Leo snapped.

"To be frank, NO!" Piper snapped back. "He ignores us and he hasn't been a very good boyfriend to Paige, or white lighter to us either!"

"And I've never trusted him!" Phoebe voiced. "And now he's hurt Paige!"

"And where does he go?" Leo wanted to know.

"We could let him stay in the basement!" Phoebe laughed.

Leo glared at his sister-in-law and wife in shock. "I can't believe you!" Leo shouted. "You're talking to me Phoebe! Leo, remember when I kept secrets from you? I was a white lighter, I was an elder, and I was an avatar! Yet you trust me, but not Kyle who has been completely honest with us from the start!"

"Who tried to kill you!" Piper exclaimed.

"Who tried to kill all of us!" Phoebe added. "To stop the avatars, who tried to kill all of us also!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Piper demanded. "When Paige gets home are we supposed to say 'sorry honey, your out voted, Kyle stays!'?"

"I was thinking!" Leo said running his fingers through his blond hair. "What if he stays in the solarium?"

"Yeah! Because Paige wouldn't notice that!" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I wasn't saying hide it from her!" Leo said quickly. "I know you both have come to care for Kyle, and it's nice having another guy around."

"Oh, this is a 'guys stick together' thing." Piper asked bemused.

"No, this is a 'unjust' and 'Kyle has no where else to go' thing!" Leo defended. "Plus if he leaves, Paige won't ever work up the courage to see him again! And I think they belong together!"

"Fine, he stays in the solarium." Phoebe announced.

"Phoebe!" Piper snapped.

"What?" Phoebe asked. "Leo's right! I do care about him… kind of. Plus, Paige is a wimp; she'll never talk to him again. Remember Richard?" Phoebe reminded Piper. "And I think they belong together too! You don't walk away from true love!"

"Like you walked away from Cole?" Piper demanded.

"That was different Piper, Cole was evil, and Kyle is good!"

"Says who?" Piper mumbled.

"Piper?!" Leo said sharply.

"Fine, he stays!" Piper gave in. "In the solarium. But if things get to tense, he goes!" Piper warned.

"If things get to tense, he can stay at P3." Leo said with a smile. "I have to go!" Leo said smiling.

"Where?" his wife shouted after him.

"To get a bed for Kyle, he can't sleep on the floor."

Kyle looked at Leo in disbelief.

"I told you so!" Leo said walking out the front door.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok hey! i'm going out of town for a week so i wont be able to update :( so this will have to hold u :( srry!

Once again Phoebe found herself in Daniels apartment, but this time they sat across from one another with the book of shadows between them.

"This book has been in our family for generations!" Phoebe told him flipping through the pages.

"Whats so great about it?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

Phoebe sighed.

She was learning fast just how comlicated being a white lighter actuall was.

"This books contains all the knowledge of the Halliwell line."

Daniels eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"And you trust me to see it?"

"Yes"

"Why would you?"

Phoebe glared at Daniel. "You ask to many questions!"

"Your my White Lighter I'm supposed to ask you questions!" Daniel said laughing.

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Paige is your white lighter, not me." Phoebe retorted burring her face in her hands.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. So why would you trust me? What makes you think that I wouldn't ruin it or destroy it?"

It was Phoebe's turn to laugh.

"You couldn't if you wanted to. This book protects its self."

Phoebe watched as Daniel processed the information presented to him.

"That's crazy!" He said at last.

"What is?" Phoebe demanded.

"A ugly old book that protects its self!"

"It does!" Phoebe felt her pulse quicken. "This book has more power in just one of it's pages than you will ever have!"

"Oh ok!" Daniel nodded sarcastically.

"Your so arrogant!" Phoebe shouted, slamming the book closed.

Daniel make a cocky laugh and replied "And your a bitch."

"No!" Phoebe said smacking him across the face. "I'm leaving!"

Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"No your not." He said simply.

"And why the hell not?" Phoebe demanded struggling to get away.

"Because," Daniel said, his voice growing husky. "Then I couldn't do this." and he lowered his lips to hers.

Phoebe felt her heart beat quicken and blood rush to her lips. Daniel brushed his lips across hers again and waited. Phoebe stood there in shock as Daniel deepened the kiss. Slowly Phoebe began to relax and kiss him back, and they sank onto the couch in a passionate kiss and Phoebe finally got to run her fingers through his hair.


	17. Chapter 17

Paige breathed in the sent of the manor as she opened the door to her home. She was glad to be back. She felt better and worse than she did when she left. She felt relaxed and had enough sleep, but she wasn't with Kyle anymore. Her heart ached for him and she knew that he could feel her pain, she could feel his.

"Oh! You're home!" Piper exclaimed running to meet her at the door.

Paige smiled at her sister. "Yep" Paige said with and exaggerated sigh. "Manor, sweet Manor!"

"So?" Piper said looking at Paige.

Paige just looked at her sister trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"So, what?" She finally asked.

"Well fine then don't explain the break up!" Piper said haughtily.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Oh… that's what you wanted?" She asked pretending to be hurt. "No, "Hi Paige, how are you? Do you want some coffee, or tea? No? Well, how was your trip? Did you have fun? Yes and No? Well come sit down and tell me about it!"? I'm hurt!"

Piper just stood there for a second the burst into laughter. "Since when do I have to play Beavers mom?"

"Never!" Paige said laughing. "But a simple hello would be nice!"

"Well hello Paige. How are you?"

"I'm better." Paige said seriously.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Paige took in a deep breath. "No. I go to the doctors today."

"Oh." Piper exclaimed. "Who's going with?"

"Not Kyle, if that's what you think." Paige said sitting on the steps.

Piper looked at her for a moment the spoke. "Did you ask him?"

Paige's eye welled up with tears. "No. How can I ask the man I love to go with me the doctors to see if I'm pregnant, with his child, the day after I call off our wedding?"

"You know he loves you Paige."

"I know! That's what makes everything so hard!"

Piper hugged her sister. "When is the appointment? Do you want me to go with you?"

Tears spilled down her cheeks. "Would you? It's at 10:30; don't you have to be at P3 to get ready for the talent show thingy?"

"Only for sign-ups, Austin can handle it for an hour or so."

Paige wiped away her tears. "Where's Phoebe? At work?"

Piper began to laugh. "Nope!"

Paige looked confused. "Is she still asleep?"

"Nope!" Piper said laughing even harder.

"What's going on?" Paige demanded looking around as if expecting a mob of people to burst in and yell welcome home. "She's with Daniel." Piper said sobering up a little.

"Oh! I forgot about Daniel! Is he in trouble? Is Phoebe helping him?"

Piper started laughing again. "Oh… she's… helping… him… alright!" Piper managed to get out between laughs. "But not how you're thinking!"

"Huh," was all Paige could say. "What's going on here?!"

Piper gasped. "Phoebe is seeing Daniel!"

"Well I would hope so, if there was something wrong!"

"No, no, no. You don't understand. Phoebe is seeing seeing Daniel!"

"Oh!" Paige exclaimed and began laughing.

After thinking about it for a moment, she stopped.

"Wait, What? Rewind! Phoebe is dating my charge?"

"Dating, sleeping with, whatever you want to call it!" Paige was taken aback. "How? When? Oh My God! Why?!"

"Well, the how is pretty obvious, the when was yesterday, and the why is… well I haven't figured that out yet, because he pisses her off, but for some ungodly reason she can't keep her hands off of him and vice versa!"

Paige shuddered. "Is that even allowed?"

"If it wasn't would that stop her?" Piper asked looking at Paige seriously.

"Well I guess not considering our track record for breaking the rules!"

"Exactly!"

"Phoebe and Daniel… I never saw that one coming!" Piper laughed.

"Come on, your appointment is in 45 minutes, lets go get ready!"

--

**Ok well I've been stuck with a bit of writers block; so the next chapter wont be for awhile.**


End file.
